<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is like my son by GabiAmato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277918">He is like my son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAmato/pseuds/GabiAmato'>GabiAmato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Jay Halstead Whump, Kidnapped, M/M, Maybe I will add more after, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Whump, worried team members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAmato/pseuds/GabiAmato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago, Voight makes a enemy in a case that come back to haunt him. Right now, he is going to see a man he considered like his son suffers the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! How are you doing? <br/>Hope fine as soon as we can be considering last year! I'm sorry if any of your loved ones passed away and if you need to talk, send a PM (I know how much it hurts to lose someone from Covid because it happened with my grandfather so trust me when I say I know the pain).</p><p>Anyways, let me introduce myself: my user name is my name actually but everyone calls me Amato so feel free to do that too, I'm from Brazil, have 15 years old, in the first year of high school and love Jay Halstead and his whump fanfics because it's the best.</p><p>I was reading the comments in others fanfics (don't ask me why) and I saw a lot of prompts and I was like: "wow what a good idea!" or "it should be on the show" and somethings like that when I realize instead of thinking what would happen, I can write on my own! And then I started to do this book with all my fanfics. This prompts that I took I will write who wrote and in what fanfic it was (I will give credit don't worry), some are going to be my ideas and some I would be gladly if you guys give requests, what do you think about it?</p><p>As you can see, my English is horrible. It's because it isn't my native language (here we talk Portuguese not Spanish ok?) but I will try my best to write well and please correct me if I write some word wrong!</p><p>This prompt it's my own idea so the credit goes to my little creature inside me that just want to be creative when wants (I'm not funny I already realize but worth the attempt): </p><p>Someone wants revenge on Hank and kidnapped him and Jay but only torture Jay to make Voight suffer because he can't do nothing to stop.</p><p>Yes the first it's about the best father-son relationship (in my opinion) on CPD and should be more explored. In the beginning of the show, it looked like they hated each other and could kill if left alone but after the Pulpo's episode, they started to respect and be proud of each other. It's clear in 2x03 with the beautiful speech of Voight, then in 3x01 (it was not mentioned but we can catch) Voight is really worried about Jay in the video and then proud of him that he didn't talk about the C.I. and it's clear like crystal in 3x17. As the season goes, their respect and admiration only gains strength and it's one of the best things in the show!</p><p>It won't be one shot but I don't know yet how chapters will have so can we start?</p><p> </p><p>Friday 7:00 am - District</p><p>It was a cold morning when Sergeant Hank Voight arrived in the bullpen of Intelligence. The weeks before have been stressful with difficult cases so he let the team be at work at 9:00.</p><p>Looking at every empty desk of his subordinates, he thought about their stories together: Antonio Dawson was the first in front of the stairs, who had already handcuffed him in the past, trusted him when his son was kidnapped and to arrest Pulpo when he was shot and almost died. He has a good family with Gabriela in Firehouse 51 being a paramedic and one of Molly's owners; his wife asks for the divorce after he gets shot but as long as he can see Eva and Diego, he's going to be fine. In front was Kevin Atwater, who was Burgess' ex-partner in patrol and takes care of his brother and sister like parents do. Behind was Adam Ruzek, son of patrolmen Bob Ruzek who had stories with the Sergeant that shouldn't be told ever to the young officer and ahead of him was his mentor Alvin Olinsky. They really have stories (and some bodies) in all over Chicago that will follow them to the graveyard. In the left next to his office was Erin Lindsay, the only girl in the Intelligence and his "adoptive daughter" has a dark past that only them know but seeing the strong, beautiful and amazing woman and detective she is, he is proud and Camille would be too. On the right was Jay Halstead, the former Ranger that the team discovered some months ago that he has a brother and a crush on his partner. While seeing the young men desk, a strange feeling started to grow in his gut for a reason that he doesn't know but a voice stopped him:</p><p>"Good morning Sarge" it was Jay arriving earlier than the expected like always.</p><p>"Hey Jay good morning. You know you can come before 9:00 and not 8:00, right? You need to rest." He really has been in his thoughts for a whole hour?</p><p>"Yeah I'm aware of that but I couldn't stay at home for much longer and you should follow your own advice too because you are here and seems it's been for a long time!" He just stared at the young cop while the strange feeling grew more and more that it appeared he would be sick and Jay realized the discomfort in the Sargeant's body. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes yes it's nothing" with that, he turns around and goes to his office shutting the door. Sitting in his chair, he looks at the confused look on his subordinate's face while he sits down and starts to turn on his computer. Voight was watching him and wondering about all the bad things he had thought that were replaced by respect and admire since the courage and brave of the cop in different situations like when he seen him stand weaponless in front of a kid with a rifle, risking his life because of the bound against his head knowing the aftermath could be horrible and watched him being tortured and yet don't give the C.I.'s names. He was going to turn his own computer on when a ring in his cellphone take his attention:</p><p>"Hi Voight. It's me, Matthew. I heard information about drugs coming to Chicago next week so are you free to meet right now in that warehouse? Thanks." It was one of his C.I., Matthew Tena, an ex-addicted whose information was always trustful. He started to pick his cellphone and jacket and head out, stopping at Jay's desk:</p><p>"Halstead I received a message from my C.I. to meet me somewhere. Want to come with me?" It was the first time ever that he invited someone to go with him but he thought it was a good idea.</p><p>"Yes of course!" Obvious Jay will agree, he can't stay down for two seconds. Then both men head out of the bullpen and go to Voight's car, an action that will change their relationship and join the list of Voight's regrets.</p><p>Friday 8:40 - warehouse (unknown location)</p><p>The 40 minutes travel was passed with Voight giving Jay information about the C.I. they are going to meet and the feeling of something it's going to happen and not going to be good continues and he started to wonder about the fact that Jay was with him going to meet a C.I. Jay started to feel weird because of the corporal expression of his Sergeant in discomfort or something like that, but he was glad that the old man invited him to a meeting. He considered his boss like a father that the ex-Ranger never had. In Afghanistan, he had seen great Sargeants but the cold hearted yet caring current boss impressed him every day. As soon as they arrive, Voight recognizes Tena's car parked outside and he does the same nearby. Once parked, the couple entered the dirty orange warehouse and both of their sides have stairs for the second floor. Jay supposed this was a fabric or used to store something but looked abandoned for a really long time if the dirty windows that just a few parts of the sun entered by or how much cobwebs have.</p><p>"So it's here where you and your C.I. always meet?" Jay asked and received a nod for the answer. "Where is he?"</p><p>"I really want to know too" Voight responded with anger and worry in his voice; Tena was never late for the conversation. He picked his phone and called him; just to the other phone started to make noise that indicated he was there.</p><p>"Sarge" in this moment, both seeing a foot behind a large box in the left side of the building which was demonstrating the phone noise was coming for there. They raised their guns and started to move until they were able to see a white, looks like 25-30 years old, black hair, more or less 1.75 meters long with his throat slipped laying there. His name? Matthew Tena. The boss only looked at the body and when he was about to pick his radio to announce the crime scene, a cold thing was put in the back of his head: a gun.</p><p>"If I were you, I wouldn't think doing something stupid or the young will be like the guy in the ground." He looked at Jay who was with a man masked and dressed with black clothes behind him holding a knife against his throat. "Give me your gun and radio. Now." And he did what he asked reluctantly. Whoever was holding Jay didn't ask, he did it.</p><p>The old cop was staring at the young and saw when the taser was put on the side of his neck, his body trying to get away from the electricity and a scream full of agony escaped then a loud of his body colliding with the ground while he was unconscious. The strange feeling in his gut from early on was true, he put his detective in an ambush programmed just for him and feeling the regret through his human being, he didn't realize the needle coming to his neck until he started to pass out.</p><p>Once both cops were on the ground, the chief appeared while the subordinates picked their body and restrained their wrists and ankles.</p><p>"Put them in the back of the van and goes to the place where we meet, okay?" The guys nodded and put the bodies on their shoulders until he looked at the unconscious Voight: "You are going to regret what you did to me with your boy over there. This is going to be fun, Sergeant Hank Voight."</p><p> </p><p>So the first chapter is over, what do you guys think? I'm going to post this in and Archive of our own so wherever you want to read, it's fine. Please review! See you soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, for trust me to follow this story. These things motivate writers every time so I appreciate your trust. So here we go!</p><p> </p><p>Friday 12:00 - unknown location</p><p>Every morning everyone does the same thing to start the day: wake up. It appears that it's easy to just open the eyes but it's a complicated process. But it's not painful like the way Voight is feeling right now. It is when you were knocked out by some unknown drug so yes this can be kind of painful and not funny at all.</p><p>He was going to touch his neck when he felt that he couldn't. Why? Because his wrists were chained to a wooden chair and his ankles too, leaning against a wall, which had the door on his right. In the first moment, he couldn't remember what the hell happened so decided to take a look at the place.</p><p>It was a dark cellar with some particularity: have different chains in various places in the walls and ceiling, a table in the left with objects unseen in his angle but he was sure it wasn't good. Looking at the window at the opposite wall where a few sunlight entered, the memories started to come back to his mind: back in the district, the message, Tena's body behind a box, Jay being tasered...</p><p>Where was he? His eyes follow a chain connected one side to one bar of the window and the other on the wrists of the person on his interest: Jay Halstead. The detective appears that he was still unaware of the real world, being shirtless and on his knees on the ground, arms lifted above his head who was hanging by the right side, allowing Voight to see the dark bruise caused by the taser. 'If for me it was painful to wake up, imagine for him' the old man thought guiltily while trying to break and go free but it was worthless. Then he heard a voice:</p><p>"Sarge?" his subordinate lifted his head slowly to not show the pain that he was but the old man could see. "Are you okay?" 'Yeah he is the only person that could be tasered, ask if the others are okay and of course he will say his fine when asked.'</p><p>"I'm fine. How about you?" He received a nod but the pain was visible.</p><p>"I'm assuming you don't know where we are or recognize this guys, right?" A confirmation was the answer "ok me neither. But the one who was holding me told me something that I will never believe and I want you to do it too."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>" 'What is going to happen to you is your Sargeant's fault.' But I'm going to tell you right now and repeat until you agree: this isn't your fault no matter what happens." The guilt in his gut was incredibly strong, the confirmation that it was an ambush to him and he dragged his detective together making him sick even if the younger told him otherwise. For the captor's phrase, the name was in his list of uncountable enemies so he needed to do everything in his power to protect the other men. He was about to tell Jay that everything was going to be okay when the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>10 years ago his life was destroyed when Detective Hank Voight shoot his brother and the consequences to his pregnant wife leading her to suicide. That day he went to jail for his crimes and the fact that the only family he had was dead and the wish to revenge on Voight.</p><p>He stayed in jail for 9 years, planning on finding the man responsible for his family's death and as soon as he got out, he started searching where he was and a place to hide him. The plan at first moment was to kidnap, beat the shit out for a day, kill and dump him somewhere. But two discoverers made him change his mind: his old friend, Matthew Tena, was his C.I. and the abduction of one detective on his team by Derek Keyes. He entered in touch with Tena and he tell him everything: the promotion of Voight, all the stress on their last case, his worry about his detective and how much he cared about him after that, making him think in order to capture the two cops anda make the old suffer seeing the other slowing dying.</p><p>He thought of his brother's friends to help him, pay them and the C.I. to call the cop to meet in the usual place. Just one part wasn't told to him: he was going to be there but without his live because one of the henchmen slipped his throat when the call finished and put his body behind the box.</p><p>40 minutes later the cops entered the warehouse and, hiding in one of the rooms on the second floor, his eyes met the Sergeant. Oblivious he was older than 10 years ago but his hate against him wasn't and looking at him defenseless one floor behind was paradise. Hearing another voice, he looked to the other one and WOW! 'This man is perfect' he thought, recognizing him at the detective on Keyes' case; even if he couldn't see his body (yet), looks that he have a wonderful shape seeing the muscle arms and legs, his brown hair cutting straight to his hairline like a soldier, his perfect face, lips, nose and green eyes that can hipnotizes everyone. 'Brother, I'm gladly going to do what you used to do with the pretty ones'. He was so lost in the thoughts that he became aware when he heard a loud noise and saw the two bodies unconscious on the floor. Giving the instructions, he entered in the front of the van, anxious about putting his plan into action.</p><p>After an hour driving to the location, he went inside to open the basement for the henchmen comes with the bodies, depositing them on the ground and picks the chair and chains for their boss. Put the asked things in their places, they got out of the room while the chief picked the other chief's body to put in the chair and restrained him, wanting the man to wake up soon to the fun start. Then he looked at the young handsome man and his beauty is better close than in the distance. 'He is really perfect' a grim start to form on his face while taking the shirt off of the unconscious body and seeing the perfect body, abdomen and chest like was sculpted by some superior. He wondered what the inferior part would be... but not right now. He chained him to the window and got out of the room to prepare himself for when the guys woke up.</p><p>Takes 2 hours for the boss starting to come back, he looks at a camera installed in the corner of the cellar while launching. 30 minutes later the boy woke up too, the two cops were talking when he decided it was time for visiting his captives. It was the moment of revenge that Nathan Anderson was expecting for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>When Voight face Nathan Anderson, a white man in his 35-40 ages, black hair, brown eyes, 1.80 meters long, wearing in black clothes, the memories of the case starting to come back to his mind: the names of the victims, their physical characteristics, how they were kidnapped and what happened to them. What he and his brother, Arthur Anderson, did to their victims was going to scare him until the day he die. Thinking about his brother, he knew what he had done; for saving his life, he shoot Patrick in front of Nathan, who was already handcuffed, in his first case as a detective and not more an officer, the anger in the alive brother when he told about the suicide of the dead brother's pregnant wife. He started analyzing the victimology and what they suffered... 'What is going to happen to you is your Sargeant's fault'. The realization of what was going to happen with Jay made him sick, he needed to do something and fast to stop it.</p><p>"Sergeant Hank Voight, what a pleasure see you after 10 years." He spoke kneeling in front of him, doesn't caring about Jay's presence.</p><p>"Nathan Anderson, I can't say the same to you unfortunately. Behind bars the view should be amazing." The response was a slap in the right on his face but not harder enough to leave a mark.</p><p>"You know, I spent 9 years in jail planning what I was going to do when I got the chance to return the pain you caused me, then I discovered your C.I. and talkative the way he was, he told about your story inside police and it's very complicated. But your team trust you no matters what and you care about them too like I was my relationship with Patrick that you destroyed!" With that he gave a punch in the gut, making the old man's body curving to the front and return. "But I won't hurt you. I know that you were thinking about the things that me and Patrick did in the past and that's when your detective enters our game. He will be the play toy."</p><p>"Don't you dare touch him, he has nothing to do of what happened 10 years ago!" Anger and fear were in his eyes when his theories were confirmed. Nathan stood up and turned up in Jay's direction, whose eyes were in confusion but in determination facing the guy. He kneels down in front of him, admiring his beautiful face while lifting his hand to touch the soft skin, gaining a gasp from the both men and continuing his way down to stop by his chin and holding strongly. "Hi Jay. I heard a lot of good things about you. I know that you are curious and anxious about me so ask your boss about the case when I got out ok? He will be glad to tell the things I'm going to do to you because of his incompetence."</p><p>"Go to hell, you son of a bitch" the man gets angry, picks his chin with more force and comes close to his face.</p><p>"Shut up bitch" and punch Jay in the face, his head colliding with the wall with a breaking bone sound. Anderson stood and got out of the cellar, leaving the two prisoners alone. As soon as he got out, Voight turns to his detective with a whisper</p><p>"Halstead, are you okay?" Jay returns his head on the original position, the worry in his voice making presence.</p><p>"Yes I'm okay. And you?"</p><p>"Yes. Jay, I'm sorry for all of this. I'm going to get you out of this mess."</p><p>"Sarge, I'm going to repeat what I said before, this isn't your fault. I don't blame you so please do the same. I just want to know your story with him. What case he was talking about?"</p><p>"It was my first case as a detective 10 years ago. His name is Nathan Anderson and his brother was Patrick Anderson, both kidnapped and did horrible things which leads the mans they kidnapped to commit suicide just to escape. It took my team 3 months to prove that the brothers were our suspects and, with the arrest warrant against them, Nathan surrendered himself and my colleague handcuffed him but Patrick didn't. He picked one knife and was coming to my direction so I shoot in the face to defend myself. Nathan freaked out but Patrick's pregnant wife, seeing his husband dead on the ground, picks a gun and kills herself; she couldn't handle living in a world without his husband and taking care of their children alone. Nathan hates me since then, saying it was my fault his only family was dead but went to jail for kidnapping, torturing and- three men." Halstead listened to the story intrigued, knowing the past of his boss but what made him more curious it's why he didn't say the things they have done to their captives, he was keeping information to himself so he wanted to know the reason.</p><p>"Sarge, what have they done?" Of course the young man was going to ask. His eyes were full of fear to tell him what was going to happen.</p><p>"Jay, I'm gonna get you out of here, this isn't matter..."</p><p>"Sarge" they finally made eye contact; Voight seeing determination in his green eyes like in Shostak's case, a situation that made the Sarge feel lucky having him, while Halstead seeing a mixture of sadness, fear and worry in his brown eyes, something he had never seen before.</p><p>"They want to do those things to you. That's why that guy told you that phrase"</p><p>"These things are what the brothers did?" His response was a nod. "So what is it?"</p><p>"They tortured and-" he stopped suddenly and looked directly at Jay's eyes, revealing the rest "raped their victims. They are going to torture and rape you, Jay"</p><p> </p><p>This is chapter 2! And yes both are going to happen but I don't know exactly when. The next chapter will have torture but I don't know the rape ok? Feel free to give suggestions about this story or prompts for another's. Thanks for all the reviews and subscribers; it helps me a lot to keep writing. See you soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! I'm here again!<br/>I think all of you realize that I changed the title and summary of this story. Why? Because a lot of ideas popped into my head so I thought it's going to be better organized separately in independent stories all prompts.<br/>Thanks for all the amazing reviews and subscribers: you don't know how much motivates who writes stories when we see critics and compliments.</p><p> </p><p>Previous on chapter 2...</p><p>"They want to do those things to you. That's why that guy told you that phrase"</p><p>"These things are what the brothers did?" His response was a nod. "So what is it?"</p><p>"They tortured and-" he stopped suddenly and looked directly at Jay's eyes, revealing the rest "raped their victims. They are going to torture and rape you, Jay"</p><p>Friday 14:00 - unknown location</p><p>As soon as the last phrase got out of the Sergeant's mouth, he almost got sick. Of course he wasn't planning on being tortured so soon after Keyes but it wasn't this fact that scared the shit out of him: it was the rape and knowing that probably his boss was going to see. Reminding of all the rape's case he investigated, all the confessions on the victims come to his mind and this act changes some things on them that will never come back like his dignity and his family. The team, his brother, Firehouse 51 and Gaffney, his lovely Chicago family, would never accept that one of them were raped and did nothing to protect himself and the Sergeant, they would be ashamed.</p><p>But he knew the consequences of not letting Nathan do what he wants: his Sargeant's death. Of course this hell was not planned in his agenda and he would prefer him and Voight in the district and not here, but if he had the chance to negotiate his boss' freedom, he would gladly accept his destiny knowing the other men are okay and with the team. After all, he owns him everything: his life, job and new family. The other life was more important than his, Erin needs her "father" more than her boyfriend, the team needs a Sargeant to help them resolve the cases, the city of Chicago needs a Sargeant to keep them safe and not a detective. In that moment, he made a decision: whatever it costs to him, he would keep his Sargeant safe.</p><p>Voight was observing his detective when he finished his phrase; he was looking to the ground above him for a long time. No one deserves this cruel act but the young man was totally innocent in this situation; when the situation happened he had 20 years old, a new adult probably already in Afghanistan fighting for the country and now he was chained to a wall with his boss and a crazy guy wants to takes his dignity away because of him.</p><p>He thought about the day Antonio asked him to bring the kid to Intelligence after the boy took a shot while protecting his sister and Molly's, the bar owned by some firefighters of 51, it's now the place where they all go after a hard work day. The memories of the place would never happened if Jay wasn't undercover to take Arthur down. He knew that one of his regrets would be firing the men in love with his almost daughter after he was the principal suspect in Lonnie Rodiger's death. Then he would not be able to see the brave ex-Ranger giving his life in harms ways just to protect the citizens of Chicago. And maybe Erin would never get out of the dig hole she was to rescue her boyfriend from the hell he was going through in mercy of Keyes' men. The video sent to the team will be in his memories forever: the young men were beaten and tasered like an animal but just scream in agony got out of his mouth instead of the C.I.'s names. A thing that no one knows about that situation: he cried. He cried when he got in his comfortable home, when took a relaxing shower, when ate a delicious food and when slept in his lovely bed while his subordinate was in his uncountable round of torture and the night would be in this way. That day he started considering him as a son so he need to protect him no matters what takes.</p><p>"Everything is going to be ok, it's still not your fault and will never be." Why does the boy continue to talk when it is clear it was?</p><p>"Halstead, this is my fault. I shot his brother, leading to his pregnant wife's suicide and now he's going to torture and rape you! You see the way he touches you! I put you on this mess and I have to get you out now."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere without you. You know he wants to make you suffer and then he's going to kill you so as long as I stay, you live. I-" he was about to say more but Nathan entering in the cellar stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the cellar where his captives were prisoned, he went to a marketplace to buy something to eat. The round trip was without major problems but the officers were all commenting about the disappearance of the Sergeant and one of his detectives. 'Wow tornado in the wind city', he thought when he arrived at the building and took off the grocery bags, two cheese sandwiches with ham and two bottles of orange juice and water. He picks the tray and puts the acquires inside and goes to the cellar. Opening the door and entering, he could feel all the eyes on him and in the tray.</p><p>"Good afternoon, my favorite cops. What about lunch?" He went straight to Voight, sitting on the ground in his right. Opening one of the sandwiches, he guided to the men's mouth whose didn't even move a muscle, just making eye contact with the brown eyes full of anger. "I would recommend you to eat or the boy is going to suffer more than I planned. It isn't poisoned if that's your fear and I can prove." He bite a small piece of the sandwich. "See?" Hesitantly, the old man eats and drinks. "What a good boy, have manners!" He saw Jay rolling his eyes in the other wall of the room so he picks the tray again and goes to him. "Hey my Pretty Boy, want some food?" The nickname sends a shiver in his whole body.</p><p>"For you it's Detective Halstead, idiot" he just gave a angry look as went to his knees and did the same action done to Voight. He sees the young men trying to feel the taste and smell of the food and drinks to some kind of drug but it wasn't (for now).</p><p>When he finished, he didn't move and go away, just put his hands in Jay's face and started to trace his hairline, changing one hand behind his neck and holding strongly while the other started to go down. He passed his finger in his eyebrows, his nose and his lips, admiring his perfection.</p><p>"You don't know how excited I am about kiss this perfect lips of yours and fuck you in the same time" he could hear Voight cursing him but wasn't expecting Jay's reaction. The boy opens his mouth and bites him with all his force, causing the man to scream in pain and feeling a little blood getting out. His henchmen enter the room and one kicks Jay in the ribs to release his boss' finger. "Son of a bitch. Put him hanging on the ceiling now. You are going to pay for this, Halstead."</p><p> </p><p>Voight could only stare and curse the three captors while the henchmen unrestrained his detective from the chains in the window and, after a punch in his back because of his worthless fighting - both man appears be taller and stronger than Jay - they chained him in a hook, exactly like Keyes' video, his feet barely touching the ground. Looking at this scene by a camera was one thing, seeing in real life scared the shit out of him for the young cop. Nolan goes to the table behind Jay while the detective calmed his own respiration, waiting for what was probably coming. The captor came back with a scissor and started to cut his pants off in both seams. When he finishes, the pants go to the ground, leaving Jay just in his black boxers. Anderson moved away and admire the body in his front with a malicious smile, he turned to the Sergeant:</p><p>"He is really a sculpture, isn't he? Have you ever wanted to take a turn with him? It would be awesome to watch! Or do you prefer to see someone doing that? If the answer is yes, soon I am going to do it in front of you with my friends Raphael and George. Guys, are you ready?" This was for Raphael and George in each side of Jay with steel english punch and steel boots and giving the boss to put the objects too. "And you, Jay, are you ready? Well, your opinion doesn't matter, bitch." And then the beating started.</p><p>Heavy punches and kicks started to come to his whole body: face, arms, legs, chest, abdomen and back, nothing escaped from the three men. His whole body is screaming in pain, he could feel bruises starting to form and some of them were bleeding, his eyes were swollen, his lips and cheeks have cuts, his wrists were bleeding, he wasn't sure but he thinks some ribs were broken or really bruised, his shoulders were aching from sustaining his weight and his head was resting in his chest, fighting against the unconsciousness while watching the blood dripping and forming a little pool under him. He lifted his head to search his Sergeant, facing him to be sure he was okay. He looked physically fine but psychologically not if his eyes full of sadness and worry indicates.</p><p>"We beat you for a whole hour and you are still conscious! Seems like you want more fun, am I right?" He looks at Nathan who was with a smile on his face while taking off his bloody boots and steel english punches. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"You have already asked and you are going to ask anyways, bastard."</p><p>"The bitch is smart! Congrats! But you need to learn some manners." With that, he held Jay's chin strongly and brought him close, he spoke again: "don't worry I'll teach. The question is: have you ever experimented ketamine?" Jay's eyes widened "For your reaction it's a no. So it's about time!" Injecting the needle with the drug in Jay's system, he started to feel the effect: his whole body goes to a complete numbness, taking the pain away, not having minimum controle of his body and barely hearing Voight's scream to him stay awake. He couldn't focus on anything surrounding him then the suffocating feeling came, he tried to breath faster and longer to bring oxygen to his lungs worthless, hearing his own gasps for air in a distant way. With all this agitation, came the nausea and he threw up everything but nothing in his stomach, the vomiting reaching Anderson's clothes and shoes. "Son of a bitch, look what you have done! Not now but you are going to regret. I'm going to be back soon, cops!" As soon as he got out, Jay passed out.</p><p>"Jay? Jay, please, wake up." Voight started to please the boy to wake up: he had already dealt with ketamine's victim but never seen someone taking and having the effects in front of him and never imagined that the first would be his subordinate.</p><p>During the beating, he watched helpless as Jay's body moved awkwardly, boosted by violent punches and kicks, the steel ripping superficially his skin and making the bruises and pain even worse but the only sounds that got out of Jay's mouth were gasps, and he knew the two reasons: the first one was the fact that the man was a ex-Ranger, who were trained to handle torture and not break, having demonstrated it for the whole team and even if Jay never told anything about his time overseas, he was sure that happened there too. And the second reason was his presence; the cop hate shows he is in pain or sad, it was a sign of weakness for him, so he always puts a smile on his face even if everyone knows he's not okay. But he can't complain: he is the a whole hour that seems the eternity, they stopped and Voight cursed them seeing the complete aftermath: he was barely conscious, blood dripping and forming a pool under him, his whole body had cuts and bruises. As soon as Nathan asked Jay about ketamine and inject the needle in his neck, he could only scream to him stay awake as he watched the boy been totally unaware of where he was, all of a sudden he was struggling to breathe, trying to put air in his lungs and for a second their eyes met allowing to him see the fear instead of the usual shine in his blue eyes before throwing up. He had never felt so useless as he's feeling right now, looking at the unconscious and bloody young cop after Nolan got out of the room saying he would pay for the vomit in his clothes.</p><p>He doesn't know how much time passed until the three men came back, carrying four buckets, cloth, a hose, a chair and chains. They untied Jay from the ceiling, dragging his body and throwing in the chair in his front a few meters away. While Raphael and George were filling the buckets with a tap in the corner of the room, Nathan was chaining Jay in the chair; he starts with the ankles and goes behind him, putting his hands on the unconscious men's shoulders and squeezing. He leaned over his unconscious body while chaining his wrists; as soon as he finished he put his hands on the man's knees and started his way up slowly, stopping when reaching the internal part of his thighs next to Jay's genital area and separating his legs. He continues his way up, right now reaching the hem of his boxers and putting his hands inside.</p><p>"Don't do this to him, Nathan. He doesn't deserve any of this. Just kill me and let him go" Voight couldn't handle watching that guy abuse his unconscious detective right in front of him, knowing he isn't able to protect terrifying him. Anderson ignores him and grabs Jay's ass, letting a malicious groan escape from his mouth.</p><p>"What an ass your boy has! It's going to be so fun fuck him with some friends of mine!"</p><p>"Good, you are going to have company in the morgue when I kill you, your piece of shit!" Both men were surprised seeing Jay wake and talking.</p><p>"Look who decided to join us, Voight! In time for our fun!" Right now that's Jay is awake, he was flinching as Anderson passed his hands in his abdomen and chest but he screamed out in pain when he bit his neck and sucked, that would let a hickey.</p><p>Jay knew what and where Nathan had touched him and he was feeling dirty, vulnerable and desperate but tried to show he was okay for his Sergeant. He could see the old man was desperate and blaming himself for what was happening behind the stoic face staring at him. Their eye contact, the way they are using to communicate and assure they are kind of okay, was leaving Nolan in his nerves so he interrupted.</p><p>"Ok I already understand that cops have boring games so stop!" They looked to him in a death glare. "This is better. But don't be upset; we are going to play my game! Are you excited? Because I am! Let's play!"</p><p> </p><p>And this is chapter 3! Do you guys like it? I hope yes! So what game do you think they will play? Whatever it is, Jay and Hank aren't going to enjoy it, that's for sure! Give your opinions about this story so far and stay ready for more! See you soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Hi guys! I’m here again! How are you? First of all, I want to apologize for everyone for my stupidity. I don’t know if everyone noticed that in the middle of chapter 3 I changed the captor’s name to Nolan but his name is Nathan (I’m an idiot I am aware of that sorry). I think I already fixed it but let me know if this happens again. Sunday (14) I picked to fix all my grammar and spelling mistakes on the chapters so I think (and wish) that’s no more but let me know if you find some ok?Anyways thanks for all the reviews, critics and compliments. Here’s chapter 4!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Previously on chapter 3…</p>
<p>“Look who decided to join us, Voight! In time for our fun!” Right now that’s Jay is awake, he was flinching as Anderson passed his hands in his abdomen and chest but he screamed out in pain when he bit his neck and sucked, that would let a hickey.</p>
<p>Jay knew what and where Nathan had touched him and he was feeling dirty, vulnerable and desperate but tried to show he was okay for his Sergeant. He could see the old man was desperate and blaming himself for what was happening behind the stoic face staring at him. Their eye contact, the way they are using to communicate and assure they are kind of okay, was leaving Nolan in his nerves so he interrupted.</p>
<p>“Ok I already understand that cops have boring games so stop!” They looked to him in a death glare. “This is better. But don’t be upset; we are going to play my game! Are you excited? Because I am! Let’s play!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Friday 20:00 - unknown location</p>
<p>“What game?” Hank asked.</p>
<p>“Simple. I’m going to give two options to our Pretty Boy and then go do what I want depending on the answer. It’s going to be a really long game so get ready!” Turning to Jay, he started “Pretty Boy, I think you know what these objects can be used to, right?” He said pointing to the buckets full of water and the cloth.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know.” If it was what he was thinking, he had already passed for this situation before but wasn’t in his desire to pass again.</p>
<p>“Can you say to us?”</p>
<p>“Waterboarding.”</p>
<p>“That’s my boy. The real question is: am I going to waterboard you or your Sargeant?”</p>
<p>“Me” Jay said without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Jay, no.” Voight knew that would be his answer but didn't want to have his suspicions turned in reality.</p>
<p>“He already made his decision. And we all know that it’s the best for everyone.” He grabs Jay’s head by the hair and pulls it behind, allowing Raphael to cover completely Jay’s face with the cloth and tied around his neck with duct tape. The first bucket is thrown by George at once, Jay shivers as the ice cold water makes contact with his bruised body but successfully holds his breath to not inhale water. His plan is to provoke Nathan and, again, he was successful, and laugh immediately as Nathan removed the cloth. “What is so funny, detective?”</p>
<p>“Do you call this waterboard? I think you are just letting me take a kind of awkward bath. You are so pathetic, motherfucker!” Voight just looks to the ground and takes a deep breath, he knows his detective will suffer even more because of the curse words and why he was doing it too. To keep the attention and pain just on him, in other words, his detective is saving him from getting hurt letting the captors pissed off and taking his frustrations on him.</p>
<p>“Bitch!” The cloth returns to his face just in time for Raphael to slowly pour the second bucket. In the first moment, Halstead was able to hold his breath for as long as possible but it didn't stop him from inhaling some water. “Is it funny now?” Jay coughs and gasps under the wet cloth to try to put air in his lungs and take the water out of him, which is hard when you have someone holding firmly the cloth against your head.</p>
<p>“Fuck you” he murmured</p>
<p>“Ok, let’s change the tactic” he looks to Raphael and George, both understand what they have to do. Raphael substitutes him while George fits the hose on the tap and hands it to the chief. Voight realizes what it’s going to happen; rather than throwing buckets, they are going to directly pour water on Jay in a continuous stream. He knows the chance that his detective can inhale water and suffocate himself but he even gets the opportunity to please them to stop when Nathan talks again: “I don’t think you are going to laugh anymore” and he turns on the water. Voight just watched as in the first moment Jay was holding on but he took a breath, sucking water instead of air and swallowing. He started to fight against his restrictions and struggle in search of air but only agonized with more water entering for about 10 minutes until he just stopped moving.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch! He’s going to die.”</p>
<p>“The Boy is getting what he deserves.” Taking the cloth away from his face, Voight’s eyes widened in fear; his eyes were closed, his lips blue and the usual rise and fall of his chest isn’t happening: Jay Halstead isn’t breathing.</p>
<p>“Jay, stay with me! Nathan what the fuck have you done with my son?” Wait, what? He called Jay ‘his son’?</p>
<p>“Oh! Someone is worried about the Pretty Boy! Let’s confirm that he isn’t breathing!” Checking Jay’s neck in a search for a pulse, he announces; “No breathing and no pulse.” He lays the chair where Jay is and getting on his knees, he starts CPR. It isn’t an act of heroism, he just can’t let his play toy die before his revenge is over and it was just the beginning. He did five compressions and went to Jay’s mouth connecting to his own, having three intentions behind it: take the water out, put air in his lungs and taste his lips. It wasn’t disappointing at all, his lips were so good, even better than he thought. “His lips are so cute, perfect to kiss and fuck!”</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch!” Voight was desperate at this point, watching the lifeless body of his subordinate still unchained to a chair, just on his boxers, already beaten and now with a psycho above him doing CPR and kissing him at the same time after he had waterboarded him, he had just seen Jay dying in front of him and it scared the shit out of him. After 2 more compressions and mouth to mouth resuscitation (even if looks more like a kiss than a tentative to save his life) Jay cough and gasp, taking the water out of his lungs but it was obvious that he was still out of the reality; Voight letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p>
<p>“Wow! You are really strong, Jay, just came back from death! I love fuck the strongest ones! But for our first day it’s enough unfortunately. I will be back tomorrow for more fun, cops! Have a wonderful night!” And he got out of the door with the two henchmen.</p>
<p>“Sarg?” A hoarse and slow voice breaks the silence and his heart in a million pieces. He looked at Jay who was still on the chair laying on the floor, the color returning to his face and his chest coming to his regular movements of breathing. “Are you ok?” Of course the young man would ask him if he was okay even if for about a whole hour he was being waterboarded and wasn’t breathing 3 minutes ago.</p>
<p>“You were dead like 3 minutes ago and you are asking me if I am okay even if it’s all my fault you are here?” He really wants the man to be mad at him, yelling at him, cursing him for putting him in this mess, threatening him or whatever. He knows he deserves all the anger of his detective, of the team, of Will, of the Chicago family, actually of all the fucking world for putting an innocent and good cop and man in a situation provoked by him and just for him.</p>
<p>“Sarge...please” he slowly and reluctantly stares at the young man and their eyes meet. The things he had prepared himself to see in an eye in these circumstances weren’t in Jay’s eyes. Instead, his green eyes were tired, but still lovely, compassionate and calm, as he does to interview the victims and talk to Erin. His way to show he’s there for everyone, that he cares for what he’s looking at, that you can trust blindly, brings a feeling of comfort and hope even if they are in this hell for Voight. “I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. Did he do something with you while I was out?”</p>
<p>“No, Jay.”</p>
<p>“Good”</p>
<p>“I think it is a good idea if we sleep or tries anyways”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Good night Sarge.”</p>
<p>“Good night.” An awkward silence follows the finish of the conversation. Jay watched his Sergeant laying his head on the wall behind him and falling asleep but he couldn’t.</p>
<p>His brain couldn’t stop working as the memories of the waterboard came back. He wouldn’t never say it out loud but he was terrified when Nathan turned on the hose and directed his face, all that water in his face made him stop his tentative hold his breath as long as he could. It didn’t work, somehow he would need breath and when this time came, he regretted it. The burning sensation as the water entered in his throat and down to his lungs was horrible and he knew he needed to breathe. But his desperation only allowed more water to enter in the wrong place as he fought against the restraints worthless. He didn’t know how much time passed in this situation until he started feeling tired and black spots appeared in his vision which was a really bad thing: he was drowning and dying.</p>
<p>He has already heard some people talking about ‘I almost die’ situations and two things were always in common: their lives passing in front of the eyes and then walking directioned for a light. So when flashes of his childhood, adolescence, time with Will, uncountable arguments with his father, his time in Afghanistan, his mother’s death and becoming a detective, good and bad memories that usually bring happiness were signs he was losing the battle but the calm and comfort that the welcoming shine light was satisfying. He didn’t want to die; he finally had a family, his reconciliation with Will, a girlfriend who he really wants to get married someday but in a matter of seconds, he wasn’t feeling anything.</p>
<p>Going to the other side was something unknown for Jay, but the sensation was incredible as the lack of pain, without any worries and his body looking like floating in the clouds was perfect to relax and get rest for the crazy but amazing life he had. In the first moment, he could feel his mother talking to him in her sweet tone of voice used to speak with him when he was sick or sad and hands in his chest, giving sweet squeezes and making a smile appear on his face. Later, other lips connecting to his made Erin was above him, they were in their bed and she was laughing loud probably for a joke he made while repeating ‘I love you Jay’, looking more beautiful than ever just like an angel she is just in her underwear, her body, face and hair were perfect and shining. It was his paradise until a man appears behind her with a malicious smile, he instantly recognized him as Nathan and in a blink of eye, Erin disappeared and the real world comes back as Anderson was kind of making mouth to mouth respiration and, turning his head to the side, he vomited all the water in his lungs.</p>
<p>He could see the evident fear in his boss’ eyes, he was dead a minute ago and this realization was going to terrifying him for the rest of his life. It was their first day in this God-forsaken place and he just died, but he was sure that it was the beginning. His only thoughts and prayers were for the team to find them soon as he fell asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What a wonderful first day!” Anderson exclaims as he gets out of the cell. Being in control of Jay’s life gave him a sense of power he had forgotten but it was so good. Actually, it was great when it came to see Voight suffer because of this control. This whole situation was just to make the Sergeant pay for his mistake but after tasting Jay’s lips, he loved it as shows much the boy is perfect and something hidden deeper in him goes to the surface, bringing an idea and what he had to propose to have total control of the handsome detective for a long time and this was going to bring a new level of suffer on Hank so it was worth it do. Laying down on his bed and staring at the vision of the camera showing his captives asleep, he whispers: “He's going to be mine, Hank Voight!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>And here is chapter 4! Let me know your opinions on this story so far and what are your suspicion on Nathan's idea. Thanks for all the reviews! See you soon!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hi guys! Are you okay? I hope so! Thanks for all the reviews! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Talking about reviews, thanks JAYJAYJAY555 for the great ideas. I love all your reviews (they made me so happy and motivated to write more) and your suggestions so I add in my list of prompts to do later as independent stories. As you are the person who gave the idea, feel free to message me about something specific you want to happen. Actually everyone feels free to request this story or another one ok?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And sorry for taking so long to update but I was busy with school tests and works so please understand me (thanks Isa_Arrow for comprehending and for all your amazing reviews; they motivate too)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ready for chapter 5? So here we go!</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Previously on chapter 4…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a wonderful first day!” Anderson exclaims as he gets out of the cell. Being in control of Jay’s life gave him a sense of power he had forgotten but it was so good. Actually, it was great when it came to see Voight suffer because of this control. This whole situation was just to make the Sergeant pay for his mistake but after tasting Jay’s lips, something hidden deeper in him goes to the surface, bringing an idea and what he had to propose to have total control of the handsome detective for a long time and this was going to bring a new level of suffer on Hank so it was worth it do. Laying down on his bed and staring at the vision of the camera showing his captives asleep, he whispers: “He’s going to be mine, Hank Voight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday 9:00 - unknown location </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm clock was what woke Nathan up this morning after a comfortable night. The yesterday’s images and sensations still pass in his mind, making him happy -and really hard- as the sense of power and control of two cops could bring to every criminal. Especially if one of them it’s Hank Voight, the fear of almost every bad guy in Chicago as old criminals were arrested but never went to jail or their bodies were in Silos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind went back to the day the new Detective Voight killed his brother and his sisters-in-law suicide, the day he want nothing except kill the cop that destroyed his only family. He wanted to make the sergeant suffer the same pain he still has inside him and, as already experienced it, hurt someone close to the target could do more damage than harm the target itself. And Jay fits perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he thinks about the handsome young cop, the harder he gets. It should be a crime to be so good-looking like Halstead. The detective is the definition of a masterpiece like the Gods in ancient Greek sculptures, his defined and strong muscles a delicious invitation to touch one by one as already comproved before the waterboard and during the beating, his neck tempting to bite and suck as life depends on it and his soft lips were nothing but perfect. The only part still not see is the genitalia but he knew this waiting was worth it as his tight ass is something to consider, the best type to fuck. He was completely obsessed with him and it was amazing that soon he will have power over his Pretty Boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his screen in the captive’s cellar, he could see both men awake and having a conversation. It was time to get them and him a breakfast so he went to the kitchen to prepare something with what he considers a gift: an additional ingredient to one of them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>His back aching against the discomfortable wooden chair woke Hank Voight up that morning. He really wished to be in his own bed; after all, he isn’t so young, makes his way to the bakery close home for breakfast and then goes to the district. Instead he is held hostage by a guy with a sick desire to do the most cruel act on Jay, wanting to vomit thinking about this. Remembering his subordinate, he searched for him and found him in the same position as the night before; laying on the floor restrained to the chair, his head to his right side and, even in the lack of light, the bruises were evident in whole body, still just in boxers. Thinking about the action that Nathan wants to do on him, this would affect the dating on Erin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the overprotective father over her and Justin, but the girls looking for Justin weren't bad people instead of the boys who had an eye on Erin. Her long list of heartbreaks’ men is impressive and the males always hurt more than hurt her in the breakups. So when she started work in Intelligence, the rule “no in-house relationships” were put in action to protect the poor men's hearts and the team in a dangerous situation as emotions can be louder than rationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was under his control until Halstead entered and fell in love with Erin. He had to confess: the boy is handsome like hell, a muscular and slim body, green eyes and a smile which causes jealousy in other men and makes a lot of women go crazy to have a turn and, in the first moment, he thought about how much he would gain working as a model and instead he searched for the military and police. His supposition were he just was a cop to have an adventurous life and have the power of a gun and badge can bring to someone but it was his uncountable supposition wrongly about the young boy as some cases happened and he could see the real reason: the boy really had the vocation of a cop. And he thinks this is one of the reasons why Erin had fallen in love with him too. He had disapproved, of course, the two were disrespecting a rule but like a father he is, the only thing he wants is to see his daughter happy and protected and Jay does both. He realized her worry in Shostak’s case about him getting hurt, how he was the only one who could put a smile on her face in a hard case, how worried he was in the three weeks after Erin’s quit (even if him himself had already give up on her) and how she became clean suddenly just to save him for Keyes, they made each other happy and could have each other’s back so he did an exception on their relationship. He knows how urgent it is to find a way out of the place they were in before the major thing happened, because if it happens, Erin would never forgive him for letting her boyfriend suffer while he just watched. Will would never forgive him for letting his brother suffer while he just watched. The unit would never forgive him for letting their partner and one of their own suffer while he just watched. The whole Chicago family would never forgive him for letting a member of their own suffer while he just watched. Hell, he would never forgive himself for letting Jay suffer while he just watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarge.” Jay’s voice brings him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, good morning. You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You?” He just nodded to him. “Have Nathan entered here? Did he do something to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jay, it’s okay. And the team is already close, they will find us on time. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you anymore.” He doesn’t know if he was trying to convince him or the other men but he had to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the team will find us, no doubt about this, but I’m not so sure about the next part.” His tentative don’t function. “But I’ll make sure you're okay and out of here. If you had a chance, escape!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? Do you really think that I’m going to let you here alone? Jay you are a part of the team and the only reason why Erin is in the unit and is happy since I took her home.” He looks to the boy appears to be very interested in what was told “You know, the day I took her home, Camille wasn’t happy about it as thinking about two teenagers in the same house. And Erin was feeling strange in a real home, not at all like she had with Bunny. The first month they didn’t talk at all, just me and Justin were allowed by Erin to enter in her bedroom as Camille stayed in the living room. I was really worried until one day I bought Japanese food, which was Camille’s favorite but me and Justin hated it so we never bought. Coincidentally, it was Erin’s favorite food too. That day they started talking and, in a week, they were already talking about girls' stuff like makeup and boys and no one could tell they weren’t mom-daughter.” He smiled thinking about all the great memories the four of them passed together. “The day before Camille’s death from cancer, she said to Erin she was proud of her and thanked me for taking her home and making her their daughter. Erin overcame her death but the usual genuine smile and happiness weren’t there. Until she met you, Jay” He made eye contact with the young man and continued. “Every time she talks about you, she smiles and her eyes shine just like she used to do in Camille’s company. You are the reason that she’s back in the unit and not in a bar drinking and getting high with her mother. Even if you two break the ‘no relationship’ rule and I really wanted to kill you when I discovered, because it’s more than my wish to protect Erin as my daughter. It’s because I don’t want what happened to my partner happened again but seeing her happy and the good man and cop you are Jay, I know I can make an exception.” He looks at Jay and even in his swollen and bruised face, the shine in his eyes and the big smile shows how proud he is to be Erin’s girlfriend and how much he is in love with her. Every parent wishes exactly this to their sons or daughters from their partners and he got it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m truly in love with her and it’s incredible to have someone waiting for me at home, even though sometimes I think I don’t deserve her, but she… she also loves me so thanks for your blessings. I promise you I will have her back no matter what. I know the consequences if I hadn’t.” Both of them chuckle and Jay continues “Can I know what happened to your partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be so curious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a detective. I have to discover the truth! Just doing my job.” Voight rolled his eyes and Jay chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kelly Coleman. My last partner as a patrolman before I was promoted to Detective. He fell in love with Emma Thornton, one of the bravest, smartest and beautiful detectives that I ever seen before. He would flirty with her all day and she knew it but didn’t care and ignored him for 3 months. In a search on a house, she was jumped by a suspect but he appeared and killed the man who was going to kill her. That day she bought drinks for him to save her for a certain death, they started talking, saw they had much in common and...well you know what happened and then they started dating. They were the perfect couple, would do anything together, all of us were best friends and hangout, dinner and they went to my wedding too. 3 and a half years later, Kelly came to me and said he was going to propose to her that night at the bar we used to go to after shift. I was so proud and happy for them and we received a call of a crossfire and we went there. During the 30 minutes shooting, Emma was shot right in front of him in the neck by some sniper and Kelly was terrifying as she bled out in his lap. Unfortunately, she didn’t make it and her blood tests results came elevated in hCG, meaning she was 2 weeks pregnant. Kelly lost his girlfriend and an unknown child on the same day in a horrible way and his life was about to go down too. He started to appear in the work drunk, he overslept or didn’t sleep at all, fought with other officers, suspects and victims. He was a complete mess so the superior decided to give him a month of vacation and on the last day, he called me to see if I could go to his home and I went alone. He was the old Kelly finally, we ate, talked and when I was about to get out, he called me again with a gun on his temple, tears in his eyes and his last words were ‘thanks for being a good friend’ and he pulled the trigger. I have seen people commit suicide in front of me but it hit hard because it was someone who I really liked. That’s why I put the ‘no-relationship in house’ rule, not because I think someone will kill themself for love but I don’t want to lose someone in this way again.” Voight was quiet now as he lifted his head to look at Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I feel you, your pain and concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do someone already commit suicide in front of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Two friends in Afghanistan, two in Chicago. It’s never easy and never will be.” Hank was going to console him but the door opening and the devil himself called Nathan entering interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi cops! Sleep well? I had” looking straight at Jay and his body, sending shivers across Hank’s spine. “What about breakfast?” He kneels in front of Voight, picking his sandwich and juice and helping him eat and drink like the last time yesterday. When he finished, Raphael entered with a gun on his right hand and went directly at Jay. His eyes widened as Halstead tried to escape but Raphael put his feet in his collarbone strongly, holding him in place and pointing the gun to his head. “Don’t worry. He’s not going to kill him. It’s just to motivate you to not tried something stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you want to use the bathroom so can we make a deal? I’m going to unrestrain you and lead to there but if you try to escape or fight me...then yes, a bullet will be on his pretty head and I’m going to fuck his death body. But, honestly, it won’t be so fun like fuck him alive, gasps and screaming like the whore he is, right Pretty Boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarge, it’s okay. Go” Jay say while Raphael puts all his weight on his feet and, consequently, on Jay’s chest, who is having difficulty breathing and will probably leave a mark. For Hank, this phrase has two possible meanings. One: go there and return, I will be fine. Two: go there and escape, I will be fine. The second was unacceptable even if he knew that Jay means it and in the lack of something better, the first was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Nathan unrestrain his ankles and wrists and he gets up, his legs weak for passing a whole day without use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me” the order man orders and he obeys, not wanting to harm Jay more as he looks at him one last time before getting out. </span>
</p><p>Their cellar was at the end of a long and dark corridor with many doors on both sides, leading to a large room in the first floor and a large woolen door on the left side, but they cross to a door on the right side. Anderson opens the little bathroom’s door and turns the light on. “You have five minutes. Hurry up.” He enters the bathroom, closes the door and does his needs as fast as he could while thinking of a good route to escape with Jay when both have the chance. After washing his hands, he makes his way back to the cellar with Nathan right behind him and sees Jay and Raphael in the same position as before and for an eye contact, both confirming they are fine in a kind way.</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already handcuffed again so take the feet out of my detective’s chest, son of a bitch!” In a disbelief look and eye contact with his boss, he took the feet out, allowing Jay to inhale more air than before.</span>
</p><p>“Put his chair up!” In a fast movement, Raphael does and stays behind, hands on his shoulders. Nathan kneels in front of Halstead and his hands go on the restrained man’s wrists. “Good morning, my handsome Pretty Boy. How was your night? My night was awesome before touching your thigh ass!” His eyes looking at his whole bruised perfect body.</p><p>“My night was good too. My dream? You were six feet under the ground as I killed you!” He unrestrain him but held firmly to him not to escape.</p><p>
  <span>“You know, my intentions were just to feed you and him but Raphael above you is really sad about what your Sarge called him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was the fragile ego hurt by the truth? How cute and pathetic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it” Raphael picks his wrists released and turns him in a strange angle for a normal, but the strong push on his shoulder is followed by the pain and Jay screams as the true intention is revealed. A dislocate shoulder. His shoulder is burning up as he could feel and hear the wrong contact between the two bones. “This was for the curse, Hank. What a cop you are, can’t even protect your own subordinate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the angel himself!” His shoulder was being put back in place but quickly dislocated again to the other side and returned to the right position, his wrists restrained again while calming down his respiration as he screamed for every movement. Voight apologizes to him as guilt consumes him and after the boy murmures ‘I’m fine’, Nathan feeds him and again, Jay clearly trying to smell or taste something indicating his food is drugged but apparently isn’t as he eats everything and was feeling well.</span>
</p><p>“What’s the name of that junkie detective? Oh Erin, your adoptive daughter and his girlfriend, isn’t her?” </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about her!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She used to drug herself with heroin, right? Don’t worry I won't do anything to her. He’s more precious. I just think Jay would like to experiment with his old friend ketamine with a new one, heroin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch! Jay, look at me!” Voight sees the effects of the drugs on Jay's body, he is completely numb, his pupils contract, difficulties staying awake. These effects are even stronger than yesterday’s as a combination of two powerful drugs can bring but his only wishes were if he could get out of his chair, kill Nathan, Raphael and George and take Jay to a hospital. The risks of his overdoses in this room are enormous and he just feels more guilty as before; he knew how much any drug can turn someone as an addict, especially from heroin and he has examples on his side. Envolt on thoughts, he doesn’t realize Raphael entering the room with a chain and connects to the ground as George and Nathan unrestrained a completely drug Jay. It was clear he didn’t know where he was or who he was, as his legs failed in standing up but soon he was again laying on that dirty ground with Raphael chaining his wrists to that chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should have some fun, Sweetheart. What do you think? And Hank over here can be the audience!” He kneels in the middle of Jay’s legs and on top of him, the boy starts to realize the real world again and tries to take the man out from above him but a sound of a gun takes the attention of both cops: George has a gun pointing directly at Hank’s head. “Fight me and he kills your boss”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...please...don’t kill him…I do whatever you want...Just don’t touch him” Broke Voight’s heart of how slow, tired and painful the hoarse voice of his detective came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal: fight back and your Sergeant dies right here right now” leading an evil grin to Voight he continues “Or let me suck you whole and he doesn’t get hurt, whore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jay, please! Fight! Don’t let him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” And Nathan starts.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b>This is very intense! Next chapter I will need time to write my ideas from this situation and the others that will happen! And I know that you want explicit (or so I think) so this is going to take time but I will write!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I talked about Hank’s memories with Erin, Camille and why he has the rule on Intelligence of not dating a partner. I completely understand so I feel the urge of writing what I think that happened to him to this rule being in action. What are your opinions about it? And about this chapter?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Until next time guys!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hi guys! Are you okay? I hope so! I’m back! Thanks for all the reviews!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Have you already read mine and JAYJAYJAY555’s story? Yes? I love you! I’m celebrating: TuTi TuTi (read this in a night club rhythm) No? I love you too but I’m gonna cry: Buah Buah (it’s supposed to sound like a baby crying).</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Why am I an idiot? I don’t know. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Can we go to the chapter? Just a warning: this chapter contains explicit scenes. Read at your own risk! So let 's go!</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Previously on chapter 5:<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should have some fun, Sweetheart. What do you think? And Hank over here can be the audience!” He kneels in the middle of Jay’s legs and on top of him, the boy starts to realize the real world again and tries to take the man out from above him but a sound of a gun takes the attention of both cops: George has a gun pointing directly at Hank’s head. “Fight me and he kills your boss”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...please...don’t kill him…I do whatever you want...Just don’t touch him” Broke Voight’s heart of how slow, tired and painful the hoarse voice of his detective came out.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal: fight back and your Sergeant dies right here right now” leading an evil grin to Voight he continues “Or let me suck you whole and he doesn’t get hurt, whore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Jay, please! Fight! Don’t let him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” And Nathan starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan picks Jay up by the hair and lifts him to abruptly invade his mouth. He put his tongue really deep in the mouth while Jay tries not to choke or bite as Nathan’s lips, tongue and teeth are used to intensify the kiss and certainly make his lips more swollen than before. He stops kissing him and drops his head which collides on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lips are delicious.” A painful groan from Jay is the only answer he received as he slowly gets down to his neck. Using a meticulous and devious method, he kisses a part of the side of his neck, licks it slowly and gently as if preparing, and then in a quick, strong and painful movement earning a scream from Jay, he bits hard, ripping the skin and making bleed, then he sucked the area. This is repeated throughout the whole neck now red for all the blood and swollen. Nathan stands up suddenly, his mouth red too for all the blood but he didn’t give a damn about cleaning up as having the whore’s blood under him tastes so good on his lips and he walks to pick something outside the room. Jay let out a breath he was holding for some time, enjoying his few seconds without someone on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay, please, fight back!” The fear is clearly in Voight’s face and voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Voight. Actually I will help you with this. George, gag him. I don't want him to interrupt me and my Pretty Boy.” George pulls out from his pocket a towel and gagged him, under protests from Jay and muffled ones from Voight. “It’s better now.” Turning his attention to Jay, he continues “Even loving what we are doing now, I think we can make it better and more romantic for our first time. What do you think, Jay?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Take out the gag from him. He isn’t going to speak anymore.” He tries to sit up to adjust his posture and speaks with authority, although he just wants to kill this psycho man and run away with his boss, the disgust he felt for himself after all the sucking torture made his stomach go up in his throat. He knows his boss won’t be quiet without the gag - actually, even gagged he couldn’t stop shouting all swear words imaginable - but he is his distraction to his mind during what’s happening. He is his only hope in this real hell. It's kind of useless, but the more control he can have over that shit, the better.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh, relax. I’m going to make you feel better. Drink this.” A blue pill and a bottle of water were offered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh angel, I’m restrained. How do you think I can pick what you are offering?” Yes, no matter the situation he is in, his irony is present and very active too, breaking some of the tension in the cellar. Looking at his boss for a second, he returns. “And just with a condition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Anderson is becoming impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the gag out from my boss and I will drink the pill without asking what it is.” A muffled NO came from Voight together with a malicious smile from Anderson. Oh how much they hate this smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boy likes to play, Voight! Doing everything just to protect you even you don’t deserve any of this! You must be proud!” Nodding to George, he takes the gag out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a dead man. Let him fucking go!” Yes, the prediction is correct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to help you drink the pill, handsome.” Ignoring the old man, he helps Jay drink it and he keeps his words, he drinks without complaining and he is feeling fine, whatever the pill wasn’t affecting. For now. “I know you don’t ask what it was as the result of your promise, but you, baby, deserve to know for being so loyal. It’s Viagra!” The cops’ eyes widen as hearing the name of the drug, both know the use: get hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God…please” Jay starts to sweat cold and lays down on the floor, trying worthless fighting against the drug, frustrated that his body is responding exactly in the way he doesn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>“Your wish is an order, darling!” He lays down above him again and continues his way down from where he stopped. The same method used on his neck is applied on his whole torso, especially in the injured areas from the beating, making them bleed again and the new ones too. His hands start their way down from the other man’s hands, through the arms drawing every muscle, going down his neck, torso until reaching his boxers.</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste so good, whore.” Passing his hands above the boxers, he feels the other man hard and squeezes. “And your cock wants to participate too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…stop” Jay arches his back in a desperate attempt to escape from the strong squeeze in his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to enjoy, little fuck whore! That's what you were born for.” He slowly takes out the boxers, revealing the hard member, the vision is incredible. He is in heaven. ‘This is for you, brother!’ He looks at Voight who has his eyes closed to not see what’s happening and embarrass Jay even more as the young boy is still trying to escape with eyes closed as well. “Stop fighting and open your eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of me!” A single shoot echoed in the small room. “NO! SARGE!” Jay quickly opens his eyes in the direction of the sound. The only man who has a gun is George who is pointing to his boss’ head. 1 millimeter away from Voight’s head in the wall behind him a single bullet hole. He is alive for 1 millimeter. From 1 millimeter this bullet would be in his boss’ head. From 1 millimeters his boss wouldn’t be alive now. From 1 millimeter his boss’ blood would be in his hands. It would be his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to you see I’m not kidding. He’s going to die the next time you fight. Let me suck your cock. Move and the bullet is on his head, son of a bitch!” Nathan sees Jay’s body lay unmoved on the ground, face without emotion and eyes closed. At that moment he is at total mercy, just existing on that dirty ground in a warehouse with his boss and him on top, soon to have his dignity taken away. All this just to save his Sergeant. He looks at the last mentioned, still screaming his subordinate’s name and begging him to fight, clearly starting to break. His plan is working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, little Jay. I don’t think you want to lose the funny part now.” Slowly he obeys him and the adorable baby blue eyes appear. "That 's it. We can continue now.” He licks and sucks all the extension of Jay’s penis very slowly and calmly. He licks the inferior part of the head and takes it into his mouth, doing it for all over the extension increasingly slower and stronger until it is completely in his mouth and a moan escapes from Jay. Music for his ears. He looks at him, looking up at the ceiling, pretending to be calm, but the tension in his thighs under the grip of his hands shows how shocked and terrified he really is. He focuses again on his work and starts sucking Jay’s penis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…stop…God…Ah” the intensity and velocity gains strongness and Jay knows he is close. It isn’t natural and controllable due to the Viagra in his system. He hates not being in control of the situation he is in. He lost control of his own body reaction to the drug as well as his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>A part of him couldn’t stop thinking he is betraying Erin when he cums in front of her father figure.  Another part tells what he says for rape’s victim as a cop: this is not your fault. This thought is the right one and even wanting to believe it and his girlfriend as well as his boss would certainly affirm that too, he feels disgusted. He had felt disgusted during all the sucking torture he was put through but, little by little, this is only gaining strength. He feels disgusted for not believing what he says for the victims and for not being able to fight back. He feels disgusted for the inevitable drug induced cum into Nathan’s mouth. He feels disgusted for knowing he couldn’t control his thoughts and body. He feels disgusted for betraying Erin. He feels disgusted for being sexually abused by Nathan in front of Voight. </p>
<p>
  <span>Talking about him, he looks at his boss who has his eyes closed, the gun held by George still on his temple. He’s so ashamed of him he couldn't look at him. He knew his boss thinks he’s weak for not fighting back and let Nathan abuse him even if he has motives in the form of a gun to not do it. He is feeling like a burden. He is a burden for everyone surrounding him and it’s just being comprove now. But, for this moment in that dirty warehouse, he needs him to give some hope. Even the other man certainly hate him and wondering why the hell he had put him on his elite unit together with the most qualified cops from Chicago, he considers him as the father he never had, his anchor, his rock, his flashlight, his reason for find a family and a city which he loves with his entire heart to give some light in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarge?” the broken voice of his detective came to his ears like a punch back to reality. He had seen all the sucking over his body, however, he couldn’t do anything but yell and curse Nathan while keeping an eye on the gun connected to his temple as well as in Jay. He cursed himself for having talked too much to the point of being gagged. Even more when this leads Jay to make the deal with Nathan to have the pill, which was later discovered it was Viagra, without asking in exchange for the gag being taken out from his mouth. What gave him a temporary relief was Jay’s fight to escape. However, this was really temporary and stopped when George fired the gun. For being scary really close to his head, he stayed deaf and felt dizzy for a while but he managed to understand what Nathan said by lips language and Jay’s action after it. He was going to let Nathan sexually abuse him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Failed. He had failed as a cop. How was he supposed to protect a whole big and important city like Chicago is if he can’t protect one of his own? He had failed as a leader. He was supposed to take the bullets, bombs and critics from the citizens and superiors for his subordinates; something that it’s clearly not happening in the present moment. He had failed as a part of a family. Members of a family are supposed to do anything possible and impossible to protect each other, especially the youngest ones. He is a father of just one biological son but considers his subordinates his children. He was supposed to be strong enough to protect them from the mad world they live in but instead he’s doing the completely opposite against his will. He had failed to Jay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had an idea of how strong, brave and loyal Jay is but couldn’t never imagine his strength, bravery and loyalty would go so far, especially for him. For Erin, for the unit or for the citizens he would expect but not for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My son is being sexually assaulted in front of me for my safety. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes, ashamed of himself and to not embarrass his detective even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably after we get out of here, he won't be my detective and I won't be a sergeant anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was his thoughts when the kid called him. Probably Jay will quit from Intelligence to never see the man who caused his dignity be taken away and will go to another unit. Hell, certainly the whole team would do it. He would use his name only to hunt Nathan and would quit command due his team's unforgiveness which is understandable and acceptable for his actions. Actually, due to his lack of action as a sergeant.</span>
</p>
<p>“Sarge” after being called twice, he hesitantly opens his eyes to look at him. His green eyes show any emotion. His face but searches for something he couldn’t give, it’s killed inside him. Hope. A chance to survive this.</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAA” Suddenly, Jay’s face turned from a stoic face to an angst face, his screams filling the room when he cummed into Nathan’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally you cum Pretty Boy!” Nathan gets out of Jay’s penis with his cum all over his mouth and a few dripping on his chin. “Delicious” Jay feels sick seeing the man above him, dirty with cum. His cum to be exactly. “Do you want to prove?” He connects his lips with Jay’s, kissing him deeply to make sure the boy tastes himself on his mouth and choking him from the sudden movement. Voight couldn’t watch it anymore so he closed his eyes. “Do you like yourself, darling?” Those nicknames used by Nathan and the hot sticky sensation from his cum all over his mouth sends shivers across his whole and naked body. The man responsible for all this is still touching him sitting on his stomach making breathing difficult and he feels, again, the Viagra takes control of his whole body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s enough, Nathan. Let him alone. Deal with me instead. Please” Voight couldn’t watch anymore his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffer more. And yes, he had just thought of him as his son and not just his detective, don’t give a shit about what anyone could think of how emocional Sergeant Hank Voight is at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I would really take a break and come back later for more fun, Voight, but someone is already hard and ready for another round!” And he started the second round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’m done.” Five rounds. After five rounds, the torture ends. Jay is exhausted. Every movement sends shivers and pain across him like a knife cutting him apart. His genitals are swollen, bruised and his cum is all over it. Actually he is completely dirty by this hot and sticky liquid of his own. He didn’t want to fall asleep, fearing to have a terrible nightmare. He already has horrible nightmares about Afghanistan but thinking of having one of this hell, in front of his boss, is embarrassing him even more. He looks at him who was talking to Nathan before he walked away with George. “Soon I’ll be back honey!” It is the last thing he hears before passing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JAY, wake up!” Time. Something precious that wasn’t in their favor at this moment. Staying alone either. He gets how tired Jay is but they need to plan their escape. It was a priority since they woke up yesterday in this cellar however they need to enjoy their time alone immediately before Nathan comes back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Soon he’ll be mine and you really far’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were Anderson’s phrase before he got out of the room with George. Him really far? What does it mean? Is Nathan going to kill him? Surely he isn’t going to be let go. Jay will be his? This part scared him the most: what was a search for revenge over a brother’s death is turning to something major. He has an idea of what Nathan had meant based on some evidence but he doesn’t want this to be concret. He tries to call the kid one more time but unsuccessfully, he’s really far from consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jay! I’m sorry, son” he is aware he had called him son but he doesn’t care. The same sense of care, respect, pride and protection he has with his biological son Justin, his adoptive daughter Erin and his whole unit he has in another level for Jay after all the boy has done for him. His son is lying unconscious and naked on a dirty floor, completely dirty from his own cun and blood, swollen and bruised from head to feet with a maniac just outside the door wanting to do the most cruel act on him and his son is behaving well for his well-being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay is being his savior now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His son is being his savior now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crying. He knows it’s worthless to cry, scream and beg to inhibit Nathan from doing what he wants. And he hates crying for feeling vulnerable but, sometimes, every stoic face, perfect smiles and the usual mantra ‘I’m fine’ repeat like a robot to anyone surrounded falls down. His son is sleeping and the kidnappers are nowhere to be found so he enjoys his few times alone to cry for disappointment. Crying for letting Chicago’s citizens down for not being able to protect one of them. Crying for letting all the cops down for not being able to be a good Sergeant in protecting one of them. Crying for letting his unit, Firehouse 51 and Gaffney down for not being able to protect one of them. Crying for letting Will down for not being able to protect his brother. Crying for letting Erin down for not being able to protect her boyfriend. Crying for letting himself own for not being able to do his fuck job and protect one of his own. But especially crying for letting his son down for not being able to protect him for this mad world. However crying wouldn’t save them for this hell so he has to act fast and efficiently to escape as a tentative to retribute all he had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggles against his wrists and ankles’ restraints. The bond is really strong and all he has managed to do is hurt himself, already feeling his wrists raw and about to bleed out. His lack of strength due sitting for some hours chained in an uncomfortable chair and his old age don’t contribute to a successful escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes some time and his wrists start bleeding a little to free his right arm from the restraints. A sensation of confidence and gratefulness passed through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We are getting out of here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He set free his left arm and is working on his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm...ah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay? Are you wake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...no...aaaaaa” Jay’s breath becomes heavy, unstable and fast, he continues to murmur ‘no’ as his bruised body trembles and sweats; he is having a nightmare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s not recommended to wake up a former Ranger in the middle of a nightmare - just if you want to receive a punch in the middle of the face or something worse - but they have to leave and words have already demonstrated worthlessness now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay! Wake up. You are in Chicago, no more in Afghanistan. It’s okay.” Suddenly, Jay’s eyes widens and he tries to sit down with a sudden movement, completely forgetting the pain in his body and the chains that hold him to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>“Sarge?” Looking disbelieving and confused at him, he continues. “What happened?” He didn’t have enough time to reply. “I had a nightmare, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Jay.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I tried to control myself to not have but...shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are getting out of here.” He exclaims totally aware of Jay’s ashamed of himself. He would say it’s not his fault when they are really far from here. He cursed inside when he came close to Jay’s body and saw more detailed bruises and the necessity of keys to unlock the chain that keeps him on the ground. “Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me here and go away. Search for help”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not optional. No.” He would find a solution to take the kid out without having to abandon him. He concentrated on his work until the door opened with a crash and he had no time to turn around when he felt the Taser’s wires on his back, sending waves of pain throughout his body that left him paralyzed and fell to the ground in pure agony while he heard Jay’s screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired of you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to hell, Nathan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time.” The phrase sends shivers across both cop’s spine. Time for what? They look at each other, they try to hide and affirm the opposite for each other by the eyes but it’s clear both are completely scared about what’s going to happen next. Absolutely isn’t going to be a good thing. It’s going to change them forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kill me already and let him go, Nathan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you who is going to decide, Voight.” Turning to Jay, he continues. “Jay, I have an offer to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go and kill me. It’s the only deal I will accept.” Nathan take out a gun from his pocket and pointed to Voight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I can kill him right here right now and let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you said before, it’s not optional. No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I will let him go but you are going to stay forever with me as my sexual slave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>It’s happening guys. Review with what you think about this chapter and about the story so far and your suppositions for the next chapters. What is Jay going to do? And Voight’s reaction for all of this? Keep ready for more! </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>